


Get Doomfished

by 7DaysofWolves



Series: Halloween [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, it's halloween hell yeah, really short though since my time this semester is low so may or may not add more later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 07:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16424675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7DaysofWolves/pseuds/7DaysofWolves
Summary: Akande comes up with an idea for a new Halloween Costume this year.





	Get Doomfished

This October had started off with a particularly cold week. Thus Gabriel, Akande, and Sombra were gathered in Gabriel’s kitchen as Gabriel prepared a pot of hot chocolate. After he had whisked it to a point of foaminess that satisfied him, he finally poured out a cup of hot chocolate for each of them. Sombra made off to the couch with her cup and fired up Gabriel’s gaming console.

Akande and Gabriel both stuck around the counter enjoying the hot chocolate looking at some of the early snows decorating still vibrant fall leaves. Akande looked back at Sombra playing some game about being a murderous vampire and having to choose the ideal targets to drain of blood. The game pushed the player to consider the morality of choosing a particular victim, but the way Sombra was playing was prioritized catching the most challenging target.

Akande looked back at Gabriel, “You know, I’m not particularly fond of this whole vampire theme.”

“Considering how you were all over me last year, I would beg to differ.”

“Well, that’s different. The aristocratic drama of it all suits you. Of course I would have trouble keeping my hands off you when you’re in your sexy vampire glory. The problem is that I don’t think the look suits me.”

“You say when you decided to go the Twilight vampire route.”

“If I can avoid wearing a shirt, I will. So your more traditional vampire look would not be compatible to my wants.”

“Ok, so what are you thinking then?”

“Well, I liked having a couple’s costume.”

“It wasn’t a couple’s costume Akande. I will not associate the classic horror story of Dracula with Twilight.”

From the couch Sombra yelled back, “It was the cutest couple’s costume Gabriel and you’re wrong to think otherwise.”

“I swear Sombra, I will leave you a costume you hate if you don’t quit it.”

“Hey, at least I’ll have a good costume this year. You are physically incapable of making a bad costume.”

“Anyway,” Akande continued, “you seem pretty committed to your vampire costume, so why don’t we make our theme classic Hollywood horror?”

“I like where this is going. So I’ll be Dracula, but who do you want to be?”

“I’ll be the swamp monster from the black lagoon.”

Sombra started laughing upon hearing Akande’s proposal,“No me digas! Like in the Shape of Water. More like the Shape of Fisting.”

Both Akande and Gabriel glared at her. “You should make her the costume she’ll hate,” Akande said.

“Agreed.”

“Oh come on. You don’t even have a problem with the fisting jokes Gabe. It’s just Akande who hates them.”

“It is just Akande who hates them but no, I’m disappointed in you. There was so much potential and you say The Shape of Fisting. Come on. The best option here was obviously ‘The Shape of Doomfish.’”

Akande sighed.

Ignoring Akande’s exasperated sigh Sombra responded, “I hate to say it, but you’re right. I really missed the mark with that. I accept my punishment.”

“Looks like I’ll have to make a stop to the fabric store then.”


End file.
